Dylan: Old is new
by DKMM
Summary: Dylan's a 29 year old mega star. She's engaged, the host of The Daily Grind, and founder of Pretty on the Outside.
1. Chapter 1

Dylan was sitting in her dressing room when Annie knocked on the door.  
>"Come in!" She shouted and stuffed the piece of Red Velvet cake in her secret drawer.<br>Annie opened the door and smiled at her with her plump and fake lips, which made her look like a horse in Dylans opinion. But Dylan decided to not share that piece of info with anyone but her best friends, who thought the same thing. "Five minutes," She put a cup of coffee on Dylans table that was just beside her. "And you have something on your face." She smiled again and left just in time to not hear Dylan convulse in laughter.  
>She dabbed at her face while looking in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection.<br>Dylan was one of the most popular women in America, maybe even the world. Aside from being the host of The Daily Grind, she was a part time model and even wrote books on how to feel pretty. That made her smile most. She was the founder of Pretty On The Outside, a group that talked to young girls with "weight issues" and not being insecure. She tilted her head to the side and fluffed her red hair,with one black streak, a little. She rubbed her pink lips together and stood up.  
>The first thing she saw was the shiny ring on her left hand. It sparkled lightly as a reminder that she was finnaly settling down. Getting married to her high school middle school crush was going to complete her life for sure. The second thing she noticed was her charm bracelet. Coated in silver and super shiny, it was one of the best presents her friends had ever given her. Lips, a D, a camera, and the best charm- an emerald covered P and C. It was the one everyone saw and wondered about, and the one she left people wondering about.  
>Her Marc Jacobs hobo bag started to ring and she reached in for her iPhone 4.<p>

**Massie- Dyl! The girls are getting together tonight at the mall for an s.s. Are you coming?**

Dylan smiled at the term "s.s" and quikly replied.

**Of course! Lets see if we can keep the camera's off of us!**

Massie was plain popular, what with her being the founder of multiple boutiques and fashion lines.  
>Alicia was always somewhere, which meant Spain. But she visited often enough for them to party.<br>Kristen was a teacher at OCD, and also Soccer Coach for The Sirens.  
>Claire got married of course, but they haven't seen each other in years.<p>

Annie's voice came from the speaker and announced it was time for the cast and crew to come on set. Dylan took a deep breath before stepping into the hall, right Fendi pump first.

Who's she engaged to? Wait for chapter two!


	2. Chapter Two: The strory of the ring

Dylan was sitting in her dressing room when Annie knocked on the door.  
>"Come in!" She shouted and stuffed the piece of Red Velvet cake in her secret drawer.<br>Annie opened the door and smiled at her with her plump and fake lips, which made her look like a horse in Dylans opinion. But Dylan decided to not share that piece of info with anyone but her best friends, who thought the same thing. "Five minutes," She put a cup of coffee on Dylans table that was just beside her. "And you have something on your face." She smiled again and left just in time to not hear Dylan convulse in laughter.  
>She dabbed at her face while looking in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection.<br>Dylan was one of the most popular women in America, maybe even the world. Aside from being the host of The Daily Grind, she was a part time model and even wrote books on how to feel pretty. That made her smile most. She was the founder of Pretty On The Outside, a group that talked to young girls with "weight issues" and not being insecure. She tilted her head to the side and fluffed her red hair,with one black streak, a little. She rubbed her pink lips together and stood up.  
>The first thing she saw was the shiny ring on her left hand. It sparkled lightly as a reminder that she was finnaly settling down. Getting married to her high school middle school crush was going to complete her life for sure. The second thing she noticed was her charm bracelet. Coated in silver and super shiny, it was one of the best presents her friends had ever given her. Lips, a D, a camera, and the best charm- an emerald covered P and C. It was the one everyone saw and wondered about, and the one she left people wondering about.  
>Her Marc Jacobs hobo bag started to ring and she reached in for her iPhone 4.<p>

**Massie- Dyl! The girls are getting together tonight at the mall for an s.s. Are you coming?**

Dylan smiled at the term "s.s" and quikly replied.

**Of course! Lets see if we can keep the camera's off of us!**

Massie was plain popular, what with her being the founder of multiple boutiques and fashion lines.  
>Alicia was always somewhere, which meant Spain. But she visited often enough for them to party.<br>Kristen was a teacher at OCD, and also Soccer Coach for The Sirens.  
>Claire got married of course, but they haven't seen each other in years.<p>

Annie's voice came from the speaker and announced it was time for the cast and crew to come on set. Dylan took a deep breath before stepping into the hall, right Fendi pump first.

Who's she engaged to? Wait for chapter two!


End file.
